Freddy Fazbear
"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" -Phone Guy, describing Freddy's behavior in the first game, Night 2. Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appear as variations in the succeeding games. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes, with him and Foxy being the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. Locations Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter The Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to The Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into The Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being, otherwise, Freddy may move inside The Office. Freddy will only move inside The Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game. Trivia *Freddy Fazbear was originally called Freddybear, as seen in the Kickstarter and the Five Nights at Freddy's Steam description.1 *The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. (For the in-game version of the music, see the Audio tabber.) *The fact that Freddy's tune can be heard in Night 4's phone call implies that he could have been involved in the death of Phone Guy. *Technically, Freddy does have the ability to run like Foxy, as the sounds heard when he moves involve running footsteps, though he is never seen doing so. *If one looks closely at Freddy on the Show Stage after Chica or Bonnie have left, it can be seen that his regular eyes became glossy-black. *While confirming that the "Christmas update" for the game wouldn't happen, Scott jokingly said on his Steam reply that Freddy would dress in Santa's outfit for said update. *In the first game, Freddy is the only animatronic to approach and enter The Office from both sides (the East Hall in his standard attack, and the West Hall if the player runs out of power). *Freddy is one of eight characters in the Five Nights at Freddy's series to have more than one jumpscare. The others are Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake's jumpscare is counted), Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), and Ennard. *In Freddy's second jumpscare (when he enters The Office without the power going out), his regular white-and-blue eyes can be seen for a split second before switching over to the black ones that last for the duration of the jumpscare. Though, the "blackness" that cover Freddy's eyes during his jumpscare could be shading. *Freddy is always the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. This includes during the Custom Night if Freddy's A.I. is set to 20 while the others are much lower. This is possibly why there are no in-game files of any animatronics on the Show Stage without Freddy actively present, or vice versa. *Freddy was originally intended to be stationary and only move when the player lost power during the night, akin to his behavior on the first two nights. However, Scott Cawthon wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and, in turn, changed the AI programming to its current iteration of stalking the player from Night 3 onwards. *Freddy Fazbear is the first of three animatronics to have a kill screen preceded by music, the others being The Puppet and Ballora. **However, this only occurs if Freddy jumpscares the player after the power outage sequence. *Freddy has a counterpart named "Golden Freddy". It is unknown if it is another costume resembling him, an older version of his costume, or simply a ghost. It is currently believed, by most, that Golden Freddy is a result of Mike Schmidt having paranoid Hallucinations. *Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series: Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Shadow/Purple Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, (possibly) Fredbear, (possibly) Nightmare Fredbear, (possibly) Nightmare, Funtime Freddy, and Yenndo. **Shadow/Purple Freddy and Phantom Freddy, however, could be considered Golden Freddy's counterparts because of their reused models. **Nightmare Fredbear may be the first incarnation of Golden Freddy. *Freddy appears with bloodshot human eyes in the hallucinations, whereas Bonnie appears with either his endoskeleton or absent eyes. *The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to the Muppet character Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. *Freddy seems to be a mix between the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's, since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. **Freddy also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronics Henry. *The laugh that is heard while Freddy moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. **Freddy is one character from the series to laugh while being active, others being Nightmare Fredbear, BB, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Golden Freddy, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet. *A possible explanation for Freddy's lack of movement on the first two nights may be that he is studying the player's strategies to adapt accordingly. **This could have been implemented by Scott Cawthon to prevent the game from getting difficult too early or from becoming too easy later on. *Phone Guy states that Freddy becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he is the only animatronic that comes after the player when the power goes out, and hides in the darker areas of each room, as opposed to Bonnie and Chica, who usually stand in brighter areas. *Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy's eyes may only be seen both when either the power goes out, when he is in the East Hall, or when all animatronics are on-stage. **In the second game, when Freddy's face is shown in a close-up view of Party Room 3, one of his normal eyes can be seen, and the other is one of the glossy-black eyes. It may be possible that Freddy's eyes simply change depending on the lighting he is in. However, if this is true, Freddy's eyes would not shine in complete darkness, for they do not shine when he is in the main hallway in the second game. *Freddy can be seen holding his microphone when on the Show Stage and in both the Dining Area and East Hall, barely. This makes him the only animatronic to hold his stage item when not presently on-stage. *Freddy is the only animatronic to have only one position in each camera feed, except for occasionally looking into the camera on the Show Stage and slightly changing his position on the Show Stage as other animatronics leave. *Apart from the Show Stage and the Kitchen, Freddy's position on camera corresponds to how far he is from the player: the closer to The Office he is, the closer to the camera his face is and more of his face can be seen. *While on most cameras only Freddy's eyes glow, he somehow illuminates his entire face during the power outage and, even though his power outage jumpscare happens in complete darkness, Freddy himself is somehow fully well-lit. In the latter two cases, even his normal eyes are clearly visible. *Clicking Freddy's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster from The Office will cause it to squeak. **This is also true if the player clicks Toy Freddy's nose on the poster in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (though this is not possible on the mobile edition), if the player clicks his drawing's nose on the wall in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and if the player clicks the nose of his plushie on the bed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *In Freddy's distorted poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. **If it is true that the bodies of the children from The Missing Children Incident were stuffed into the animatronics, then it is possible that the handprints are not from someone pushing Freddy away (as is often speculated), but instead resulting from someone removing the suit's head in order to fit a body inside. This is supported by one of the Death Minigames in the second game, "Give Gifts, Give Life", in which a dead child is stuffed inside of Freddy. ***Though, this is slightly proven false by the cutscene after Night 5 in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *In Freddy's first jumpscare (when the power runs out), the screen does not shake. However, in his second jumpscare (getting to the player through conventional means), the screen does shake. This may be because Freddy pops up from the bottom in the first one, and screams directly in the player's face in the second one. **It may also be because the space around Freddy in his first jumpscare is pitch black, therefore eliminating the shaky effect that it would cause. *From the beginning of the first game's trailer, if one looks closely, they can see that there's a hole on Freddy's left palm. **When he is shown on stage with Bonnie and Chica, one can notice that he has an additional rip on the back of his hand. ***Although while becoming active after he left the Show Stage, the rip on the back of his hand disappears. This also happens in the "Thank You!" image on Scott's website. *Freddy appears in every location that Chica appears in except for the East Hall blind spot. *Freddy Fazbear and Circus Baby are the only animatronics in the series to have an official last name. **Or, if the word "Circus" in the name is a term for Baby's type similar to "Toy", "Phantom", "Nightmare", and "Funtime", Freddy Fazbear may be the only one with an official last name. ***This can be proven from FNAF World and the copyright catalog. *Oddly, Freddy's endoskeleton head is different than his endoskeleton head from the Steam page. **It is likely that the old endoskeleton head was a placeholder, or was scrapped for unknown reasons. *When Freddy enters The Office, he will emit a distorted, garbled whispering (in a similar way to Bonnie and Chica's groaning sounds). This sound is actually an altered, high-pitched version of a human whispering, though the last fraction of it is part of the sound Bonnie and Chica make while twitching in their respective corners (this sound is also emitted during hallucinations). This mostly cannot be noticed as Freddy can attack the night guard before the full sound stops playing. **Due to certain merchandise with official renders, it is likely that Freddy has move-able eyebrows, although this could be just for the render. **Freddy and Foxy are the only animatronics that have variations in every installment succeeding the first game. Errors *If Freddy attacks the night guard after they put the Monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. *From the first game's trailer while Freddy's on the Show Stage singing, his chin appears to clip through his bow tie as his mouth opens. **This is a common error with the other animatronics. *His left endoskeleton hand clips through his palm in the first part of the trailer. *In one of Freddy's jumpscares, another Freddy appears at the right door, with his position from the East Hall Corner. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Males